


工作之余

by Creme_brulee



Category: BERYL AND SAPPHIRE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_brulee/pseuds/Creme_brulee
Summary: 也许小蓝就不该好奇小绿面前试管架里的东西，那样一切可能就不会发生。





	工作之余

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，ooc，非常ooc  
> cp绿蓝，设定模糊  
> 纯肉，基本无剧情，看个爽就行【趴

“你好歹也是一个研究组的组长……”小绿转头瞟了小蓝一眼，“应该知道未发布研究成果的保密性问题啊。”  
语毕，小绿一步步朝小蓝走来。  
小蓝觉得事态不妙。  
他能感到小绿的呼吸，一下一下又一下，喷洒在小蓝的颈肩。但随即小蓝就被小绿按在了椅子上，双手被小绿随手扯下的领带反绑在椅背后面——  
“你想干什么！”小蓝高喊。  
小绿没有回答。  
小蓝死死地盯着小绿，盯着他从一排药品中取出了一小瓶注射液，而后又抓了支一次性注射器。在透明药液被吸入针管时小蓝强迫自己镇静下来，他努力地伸长手指，试图挣脱那条领带的束缚。  
小绿最后还是走了过来，小蓝并没有注意到小绿有没有给这10ml的药液兑一些蒸馏水。当针头扎进小蓝的皮肤时小蓝被吓了一跳，等他反应过来时，冰冷的药液早就尽数混入了他的血液中。  
“你到底想干什么！”小蓝这下是真的着急了。同位生化方面的研究者，他对药物的敏感度一向很强，可小绿偏偏藏得紧，小蓝刚刚什么也没有看到。他觉得自己的身体有些不对劲，具体表现在被束缚着的手腕上。可一会儿气息的感觉又打了个转，缠绕在小腹处，令他不知如何是好。  
小绿冷着脸走过来，小蓝看到，他把白大褂扔到了一边。  
但小蓝此刻根本无心留意小绿的黑衬衫，他的神智被身体的怪异感冲撞得七零八落。老天，快告诉他这是怎么一回事吧！——小绿抬手触摸了小蓝的脖颈，小蓝顿时起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
该死的，他觉得他的理智在崩塌。  
小绿很快展开了他的攻势，平日里握着试管夹和滴管的修长食指在小蓝的身体上游走滑动。得益于春日渐暖的天气，身着单衣的小蓝能清晰地感受到小绿的碰触。不、不！小蓝觉得自己又起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他觉得自己的感官被无限地放大，小绿碰触过的每一寸肌肤此刻都变得火热不已。不、不！小蓝开始大幅度地扭动身体以示抗议……他似乎知道小绿想做什么了，但他此刻已经发不出声来了——他的口腔被喘息填满，声带怎么震动所能发出的只有变调的呻吟。  
单衣很快被汗水浸湿。  
小绿似乎又改变了主意，手指开始绕着小蓝的裤裆打转。他隔着一层薄薄的衬衣，轻轻按压小蓝的乳尖。小蓝极力向后仰去，试图不看小绿冰冷的眼神——小绿的眼神从始至终都是冰冷的，像是北国不化的雪。  
好了，小蓝的情欲彻底被激起来了。他能感受到下体的火热，尽管这种火热令他陌生。他喘息着又喘息着，感受着同样火热的肌肤，和眼珠冰凉的泪花。  
他开始想要停下了，他觉得此时身体软绵绵的，他推测这是药物的作用。似乎是为了呼应小蓝内心的呼喊，小绿收回了他的手指，皮鞋与瓷砖地板碰撞，发出哒哒的声响。小蓝已经不想看到小绿了……可小绿去哪里了？他去哪里了？身体本能地呼喊着那双手，可那双手的主人却暂时不想理他。  
这可苦了小蓝。他被小绿挑弄得不上不下，身体对性欲的渴望使他开始不自觉地摩擦双腿。被勒住的手腕却是最让他难耐的地方，包括整条手臂——他几乎想利用上椅背了！小绿选了一个皮质的转椅——没有金属！没有办法给小蓝带来一点凉意！  
快来吧……小蓝张大嘴巴喘息着——快来结束这一切，杀了我或者上了我，怎么样都行……  
快来吧……  
生理性的泪水模糊了他的视线。  
他在火热的情欲中沉沦，模糊了时间与空间，总之小绿是走过来了，救了他一命——把他按到了地上。  
手腕上的领带还在，晕晕乎乎的小蓝完全不知道小绿是怎么做到的。  
但他接触瓷砖地面的一瞬间，大脑就恢复了理智。泛红的皮肤经不住尚含凉意的瓷砖的刺激……于是又是一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
小绿死死地按着小蓝，小蓝几乎是动弹不得的——事实上他本就四肢绵软，没有小绿按着他照样很难移动。  
此时此刻小绿的指尖简直宛如救赎。小蓝顺从地张嘴，用喉咙的收缩来取悦那两根手指。然后再任由小绿抚摸，将唾液粘得到处都是。此刻小蓝其实是清醒着的，他清楚地知道小绿已经在褪下他的内裤了……但他还是选择顺从，因为他没有反抗的气力。  
小蓝感受到股间异物的入侵了，小绿润滑起来很有章法，扩张起来也是十分温柔的。在小蓝试图胡思乱想一些基本的反应原理时小绿挺进来了……他再也克制不住自己的呻吟，那些诡异到他自己都没耳听的甜腻的呻吟声就这么顺从而自然地发了出来。  
他终于听到小绿的声音了。  
“楼上还有人呢。”  
小绿说着，将塑料球塞进了小蓝的嘴里。  
不要呻吟，也不要说话。  
于是只有喘息声和黏腻的水声在地下三层的实验室里回荡。  
小蓝没有借力的点，只好借着小绿的阳具让自己稳住身形。小绿一边抽插着，一边不忘用手指划过小蓝的身子。  
这卑劣极了！小蓝能感受到嘴角涎水的滴落。但他根本说不出话来……咬合肌开始酸痛，穴内敏感点也被蹂躏得过了头。小蓝这下是真的累了，他闭上眼睛，感受着这种难以言喻的舒适。  
他能感受到小绿射了——内射。随即手腕处的领带便被解开，团成了团，充当肛塞。  
就这样回去吗？小蓝深吸了一口气，扶着实验台勉强站起，拉上了半褪的裤子和未掀开多少的上衣。  
他察觉到小绿这个人的坏心眼了。小绿从一旁拿了衣服来说，披上这个再走，否则会着凉。  
小蓝将口球解开，活动了一下嘴巴，什么也没说。  
药效还没有褪去，现在他每行走一步，仍旧是充满煎熬。  
“答应我，就这样回家，好吗？”  
鬼使神差地，小蓝点了点头。  
真是要人命，小蓝想，这样的感觉其实还不错，小绿的绿宝石一样的眼睛可真好看。  
他挤了公交，摩肩接踵间，他隐隐觉得自己的性欲又一次被激发。  
他回到家中，将带着另一个人荷尔蒙气息的领带丢掉，对着马桶撸了一发后怅然若失，总之还是了洗个热水澡。  
小绿给他发了短信，是无比正经的道歉信，还附带了那种药物的化学成分明细。  
第二天再见面时小蓝毫不客气地给了小绿一拳，“下次该多兑点蒸馏水的”，说这句话时小蓝的脸颊通红。但很快他们就又约定好了改天再干一炮，那天也许还能玩点新花样。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开绿蓝车otz  
> 很生硬，以后再慢慢练  
> 特别感谢秋秋的点梗  
> 没了


End file.
